


What's a Little Rain?

by auselysium



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/pseuds/auselysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who cares."  Brian smiles, playfully.  "It's just a little rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Little Rain?

The French doors in the kitchen open onto a large, flagstone patio. There is a built-in bar, made of the same gray rock, a six person hot tub and plenty of space for seating. It’s a fantastic place for entertaining. At least, that is what the Real Estate agent had told Brian. He, of course, has yet to use it for that or any other purpose.

He pulls the door closed behind him, putting his hands in his pockets. It is summer and the trees around the house press high against the sky, offsetting the heavy, gray clouds, with every shade of green they can muster. Verdant and lush and alive, they anticipate the rain. 

“I’ve forgotten how beautiful trees are.”

“You’ve been in New York for six months. Don’t be so fucking dramatic.”

Justin turns back with a soft smile. 

"Plenty of trees in Central Park, after all," Brian says, as he settles behind Justin's back, wrapping one arm around the other man's chest. 

"Not the same. City trees." Justin wrinkles his nose in disdain. "Even in Central Park, you always know you're in the city."

"Isn't that the point?" Brian asks softly, letting his nose brush against the blond hairs at Justin's temple. Pale lashes flutter closed for a moment as Justin laughs softly to himself.

"I suppose."

The wind swirls and the country trees sigh in its wake.

"You ready?"

"Might rain."

Brian turns his face skyward, his eyes squinting slightly in the muted light.

"Might. Might not. Come on." He takes Justin's hand, leading him off the patio.

They walk past the pool, the heavy brown cover still on, even though the weather today would be perfect for a late night swim. I'll open it next summer, Brian promises himself. For Gus, if no one else.

The tennis courts, just like the pool and patio, seem lonely out in this vast yard. The home and grounds that are so rarely visited. Certainly not by the man who owns it. And certainly not by the man who it was bought for. Only the grounds keeper Brian hires to mow or rake or shovel, as the season requires, have been out to the house. 

"I've meant to come back more." Justin says, just as the first drops of rain make their presence known with an unobtrusive patter against the leaves.

"Justin, don't." Brian stops him. "You're here now."

"I know, but we've had the house for half a year and I haven't even been out to this part of the property yet. It's completely ridiculous if you think about it." Justin trails his fingers along the fragrant needles of the juniper bushes that demarcate the edge of the property. 

"I guess."

"It all just happened so fast, you know? Babylon and then deciding to get married then deciding not to get married then New York....there wasn't time."

Brian doesn't need to be reminded. He was there after all. It had been a flurry of emotion and activity all leading to the strange anti-climax that was the past six months. Brian feels a trickle of rain slide down his neck, slithering under the collar of his shirt. 

"I like it there, though." Justin stops, a pained look in his eyes. "A lot."

"Even with all those city trees?"

"Even with the city trees." Justin grins.

"Well, I knew you would." 

"You'd like it there too, you know."

Brian purses his lips, because he doesn't need to be reminded of that either. With a stoic look back towards the house, looking far away through the ever increasing drizzle, he says, "We're both where we need to be right now."

"But that is just it. I don't need to be in New York." A few droplets falls on Justin's forehead and he brushes the dampness away with the back of his forefinger. "I don't need to be there to paint, to make connections maybe, but...before I left I thought I just thought I had to go, but now I'm realizing that I don't have to be there." He swallows. "But I want to be."

Brian nods, knowing that statement was coming, even though part of him had hoped it wasn't. What a sentimental fool he has become. He runs his hand through his hair, finding his brown locks covered in a fine mist. 

"The problem is..." Justin smiles weakly, his crystal blue eyes swimming with his own form of rain. "...I miss you." 

Brian pulls Justin against him, splaying his palms wide against his back. 

"A whole fucking lot." Justin admits against Brian's chest, Brian's shirt damp against his cheek. Sweat and rain make the fabric seem thinner, letting him feel the warm, olive skin beneath it, even if he cannot see it. 

"Me too." 

Justin's body responds readily to the breathless words. He turns his face and lifts up onto his toes to bring their mouths together. Brian takes a step closer, deepens the kiss, tasting the cool, crisp beads of rain that trail over Justin's lips. 

The wind churns through the leaves above their heads; the rain falls, soaking into the earth beneath their feet and all the while Brian and Justin kiss. Plainly. Simply. Joyfully. Savoring the closeness of their bodies and the way their skin becomes slick with rain. Their gasps and smiles, interspersed with looks and touches are not about to be deterred by anything mother nature can conjure.

Even as the heavens open upon them. 

Justin breaks the kiss, laughing. "It's pouring!" He almost has to shout over the deluge. "We should go inside." He grabs Brian's hand to drag him back to the house, but Brian is stronger and instead yanks him back against him. 

"Who cares." Brian smiles, playfully. "It's just a little rain." 

Justin's blue eyes dance, carefree and radiant, surprised by this impromptu moment. Brian pushes Justin's soaked hair away from his face, noting the rain drops caught in his lashes. He can't help but return the brilliant smile. Can't help but kiss that smiling mouth. Can't help but savor this moment. Can't help but add this rain soaked kiss to the list of countless others that have bound Justin to him so completely.

Who cares about the exorbitant phone bills or the countless frequent flyer miles? Who cares about the time apart, even if it lasts for years and takes that long for this house to become a home? 

Who cares about a little rain? 

Because without it, there can be no rainbows.


End file.
